Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Season Two Declassified
Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Season Two Declassified is the official artbook and behind-the-scenes story about the second season of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Synopsis Season One revealed the intricate pieces of the latest saga in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Now learn new secrets of Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. in this keepsake volume. In the wake of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s collapse, Agent Coulson and his team must work even harder to protect the world against the threats it doesn't even know exist. Starring Clark Gregg, Ming-Na Wen, Brett Dalton, Chloe Bennet, Iain De Caestecker and Elizabeth Henstridge, along with a star-studded list of guests, Season Two is a whirlwind of betrayal and heroism. This collection will put fans on the inside with exclusive interviews, detailed production art and never-before-seen photography. The creators of the hit show reveal all! Contents *Acknowledgments *Director Coulson: In His Own Words *Introduction/Pre-Production **"What Will We Become?" *S.H.I.E.L.D. Personnel Records **Clark Gregg **Ming-Na Wen **Chloe Bennet **Iain De Caestecker **Elizabeth Henstridge **Brett Dalton **B.J. Britt **Nick Blood **Adrianne Palicki **Henry Simmons **The Mission So Far... *Season Two: Declassified **''Shadows'' ***Mission Description ***Vacation's Over ***Building a New Playground ***Lucy Lawless ***S.H.I.E.L.D. Costumes **''Heavy is the Head'' ***Mission Description ***Carrying the Weight ***Soldiers of S.H.I.E.L.D. ***S.H.I.E.L.D. Costumes ***Simon Kassianides **''Making Friends and Influencing People'' ***Mission Description ***Making Friends, For Better or Worse ***Devising the Cold ***Maya Stojan **''Face My Enemy'' ***Mission Description ***S.H.I.E.L.D. Costumes **''A Hen in the Wolf House'' ***Mission Description ***Slowing the House Down ***S.H.I.E.L.D. Costumes ***The Historic Biltmore and Cicada ***Kyle MacLachlan **''A Fractured House'' ***No More Hiding **''The Writing on the Wall'' ***Mission Description ***Portrait of an Alien **''The Things We Bury'' ***Mission Description ***Know Your Enemy ***Agent Peggy Carter Presumed ***Helping Pass the Time ***Reed Diamond **''...Ye Who Enter Here'' ***Mission Description ***To Abandon All Hope? Or not to Abandon All Hope? ***The Devil and the Details ***Ye Who Do Stunts Here ***Patton Oswalt **''What They Become'' ***Mission Description ***Goodbye to One of Their Own *Among Us Hide the Inhumans! **''Aftershocks'' ***Mission Description ***A Fractured Team Means a Fractured Cast ***Building an Isolation Room ***Dichen Lachman **''Who You Really Are'' ***Mission Description ***Everything's Better with a Bendeery **''One of Us'' ***Mission Description ***Delightfully Nutty ***Blair Underwood **''Love in the Time of HYDRA'' ***Mission Description ***Agent 33 Tries on a New Face (or Two) ***Edward James Olmos **''One Door Closes'' ***Mission Description ***Hartley returns ***Destructive Explosion **''Afterlife'' ***Mission Description ***S.H.I.E.L.D. Costumes ***Luke Mitchell **''Melinda'' ***Mission Description ***No Other Choice ***What Happened in Bahrain **''The Frenemy of My Enemy'' ***Mission Description ***Creating What Raina Has Become **''The Dirty Half Dozen'' ***Mission Description *Theta Protocol Activated **''Scars'' ***Mission Description ***Wounded by the Truth **''S.O.S. Part One'' ***Mission Description ***The Thorn That Protects the Daisy ***You Wanted a Monster **''S.O.S. Part Two'' ***Mission Description ***Protecting the Family at All Costs *The Art of Evolution *Conclusion: Ready for the Next Program *A Thank You to the Fans *Index and Photo Credits *The Tag Appearances Characters/Actors *Phil Coulson (Clark Gregg) *Melinda May (Ming-Na Wen) *Skye (Chloe Bennet) *Leo Fitz (Iain De Caestecker) *Jemma Simmons (Elizabeth Henstridge) *Grant Ward (Brett Dalton) *Antoine Triplett (B.J. Britt) *Lance Hunter (Nick Blood) *Bobbi Morse (Adrianne Palicki) *Alphonso Mackenzie (Henry Simmons) *Daniel Whitehall {Reed Diamond) *HYDRA Officer (Ben Turner Dixon) *Isabelle Hartley (Lucy Lawless) *Carl Creel/Absorbing Man (Brian Patrick Wade) *Sunil Bakshi (Simon Kassianides) *Donnie Gill/Blizzard (Dylan Minnette) *Kara Palamas/Agent 33 (Maya Stojan) *Calvin Zabo (Kyle MacLachlan) *Toshiro Mori (Brian Tee) *Kenneth Turgeon (Adam Kulbersh) *Christian Ward (Tim DeKay) *Sebastian Derik (Brian Van Holt) *Jiaying (Dichen Lachman) *Peggy Carter (Hayley Atwell) *Billy Koenig (Patton Oswalt) *Sam Koenig (Patton Oswalt) *Raina (Ruth Negga) *List (Henry Goodman) *Octavian Bloom (Fred Dryer) *Sif (Jaimie Alexander) *Vin-Tak (Eddie McClintock) *David Angar (Jeff Daniel Phillips) *Karla Faye Gideon (Drea de Matteo) *Andrew Garner (Blair Underwood) *Tomas Calderon (Kirk Acevedo) *Anne Weaver (Christine Adams) *Robert Gonzales (Edward James Olmos) *Oliver (Mark Allan Stewart) *Case (Cornelius Smith Jr.) *Susanna (Sai Rao) *Honest Eddie (Stoney Westmoreland) *Mike Peterson/Deathlok (J. August Richards) *Lincoln Campbell (Luke Mitchell) *Gordon (Jamie Harris) *Alisha Whitley (Alicia Vela-Bailey) Locations *Austria **Austrian HYDRA Weapons Facility *Virginia *Potomac Plaza, Washington, D.C. *Playground *Dover, Delaware **HYDRA Laboratories *Marrakech, Morocco *Casablanca, Morocco *Miami, Florida **Santa Maria de las Flores **Hotel La Ona *San Diego, California *New York City, New York **United Nations Headquarters *Okinawa, Japan *Rhinebeck, New York *Atlanta, Georgia *Boston, Massachusetts **Goldbrix Tavern *Rat *Oahu. Hawaii *Laura Creek, Australia *Vancouver, British Columbia *San Juan, Puerto Rico **Castillo San Cristóbal *Bloom Estate Winery *Faro, Portugal *Chaves, Portugal *West Virginia **Culver University *Ohio **Brynmore Psychiatric Facility *Manitowoc, Wisconsin *South Carolina **Honest Eddie's Car Dealership *Manama, Bahrain *San Francisco, California *Tijuana, Mexico *Afterlife *Aranda de Duero, Spain Items *Toolbox *Diviner *I.R.I.S. Resolve Imager *Flex Screen *Splinter Bomb *Words of Creation *D.W.A.R.F.s *Photostatic Veil *Monolith Sentient Species *Humans *Asgardians *Kree Vehicles *Bus *S.H.I.E.L.D. Motorcycle *''Maribel del Mar'' *Quinjet *''Iliad'' *Lola Organizations *HYDRA *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Coulson's Faction **Gonzales' Faction *United Nations *Strategic Scientific Reserve Category:Artbooks Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Merchandise